Ballad's Guilt Part three
by Balladisabitch
Summary: We find out a little more about HIM and HER.


A knock on the bathroom door was heard.

"Hey! You've been in there for a long time! I think you should come out now!"

Ballad, not realizing she was in the shower for so long, decided to step out. All she could do was think. Think about what had happened. Still feeling regret. She KNEW she was responsible for THEIR deaths.

It turned about 6:00 in the after noon, the sky was beginning to set. All of Ballad's family got dressed. They all had no food and decided to go grocery shopping, Ballad was forced to go of course.

While driving off to the next town, Ballad saw the houses turn into apartments and at that... very ghetto looking ones.

The street light turned red, thus, having Ballad to stare deeply within the apartments.

She started hallucinating again.

The apartments turned from a green color to a very light blue color, they turned from looking super old, to somewhat new-ish. Suddenly she saw a child playing by stomping on a rain puddle repetitively. Ballad was no longer in the car. She was know outside, it suddenly began to rain, she saw the child play in the puddle. Taking a closer look, the child was... Ballad.

She froze in fear. Couldn't believe what she was seeing. Seeing herself in front of her own eyes, in the old apartment complex she lived in. Ballad suddenly snapped out of it as her family made it to the store and parked the car. Showing no emotion, Ballad was the last to get out the car.

As they made it to the front, there was a bench near the entrance door.

"Hey guys... I'm feeling kinda car sick... can I wait out here for a while on this bench?" Ballad asked.

It took a while to finally convince her family, but after ten minutes or so, they finally gave in, letting Ballad sit down on the bench, she began to think.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself? It's dangerous you kn0w. You look so young too!" Ballad turned around and saw an elderly woman.

The woman sat next to her.

Ballad was shooken a little... this woman looked... very... familiar.

This woman had very short but very fluffy white hair, a somewhat big nose, very wrinkly skin, and she spoke slowly, showing that she was, indeed, very old.

"I'm... just... getting some air." Ballad sighed.

"Well... not to be rude. But you don't look very well..." The woman said.

"...I know..." Ballad sighed depressingly.

The woman saw Ballad's white skin, reddish sick eyes, yellow scleras, and such. The woman noticed Ballad's facial expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... I'm fine" Ballad said.

"You don't look fine. Just tell me what's wrong. It's not like you're ever going to see me again!" the woman laughed.

Ballad looked at the woman, then looked at the ground, and she sighed.

"I'm... mourning..." Ballad said slowly.

"Mourning? Why?" the woman asked.

"I... let... my friend... and two family members die." Ballad replied.

"I don't believe that! How on earth could someone like you do that?" The woman laughed.

"I... let it happen... I'm... a murderer..." Ballad continued.

"But how?" The woman asked.

Ballad looked around and saw no one. It was just her and the old lady.

"Seven years ago... I had a friend. He was my only friend at the time... we were best friends. And I loved him so much... he had almost no friends. His life was hard and I KNEW this. His parents were divorced, his family was broken, he had to live with an abusive brother, he lived in a very unsafe enviorment... he had depression and he was a bit suicidal... I was his only friend. He loved me. I loved him... so much."

Ballad continued to explain all of the great things her and her friend would do. The adventures they had. The kind words he would say. Trying hard to hold back tears.

"But one day... one of his other friends were getting horribly bullied. The bullying went on for about a year. The stress got to me... so I was sent to the emergancy room... the doctors found a huge ulcer... it was from the stress... so... without thinking... I left... I left them all... I left HIM... without saying goodbye. After that... I KNEW I made a horrible mistake. My friend told me he mourned over me for a bit and tried finding me, but to no avail... I tried looking for him for a good solid year now... and I... can't... find..." Ballad began to cry.

"I'm very positive he's..." Ballad broke down.

The woman was silent.

"But... what about your relatives?" The woman asked.

Ballad's eyes widened, tears streaming down.

"My great grandmother and... adoptive sister..." Ballad said.

"My great grandmother she... she was so old but... she... about two years ago she... died... not from old age... she... died from severe cancer... I cried for a very long time. I mourned for so long..." Ballad continued.

"But... then... what about your sister?" The woman asked.

Ballad threw up in her mouth. Her stomach was feeling sick. Instead of explaining, she began to hyperventilate, shaking, beginning to cry. She couldn't speak.

She turned to the woman.

After investigating further within the woman's features...

Ballad's eyes widened, her mouth gapped open, she had the facial expression of fear.

This woman...

She was a hallucination.

This was the same woman who was her neighbor when she was small.

Ballad placed her hands on her mouth. The woman smiled... as her face began to melt. Ballad screamed, tears still streaming down her face.

She got up and ran into the store. She noticed it was already night time. How long was she talking to... nothing?

Ballad saw an employee accidentally drop a glassed jar filled with cherries. As it shattered to the ground, the cherry juice splattered, making it look like blood. The employee quickly ran off to grab a mop. Leaving Ballad alone. She looked down and stared at the broken glass.

She was no longer in the grocery store.

She was outside, it was day time, she was standing by the side of a house. When she looked down to her feet, she saw there were nails in her toes and blood was everywhere. Shaking, feeling nauseous, Ballad screamed. Every thing went back to normal.

An employee walked up to her and asked her if she were alright or if she needed anything.

Ballad lied saying she was "lost" and she needed to find her family in the store.

After about an hour of searching, the employee helped Ballad reunite with her family.

After it was all over. They all went home. When Ballad made it to her room, she began to cry. Not knowing what to do.

"What about me?" it was HER. Ballad's dead relative.

Ballad only continued to cry.

"Why didn't you mention me?" SHE asked.

SHE walked closer and closer to Ballad.

"NO! NO! YOU MUST UNDERSTAND! I DIDN'T-" Ballad's door opened. It was one of her sisters asking if she were ok. Of course, Ballad lied. After that. Ballad sat on her bed, crying, looking at the scars on her thighs. Begging for forgiveness over and over.


End file.
